Convincing Kira
by AutumnRiver13
Summary: Kira Edgestone is happily engaged to her soulfinder Morgan Yates. But when she meets Will Benedict, the fireworks in her head and heart go off once more. Will is certain that he's found his soulfinder but how can he, if she's already found hers? And why has Kira never found out what Morgan's real Savant gift is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (the Benedict etc.) belong to Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira and Morgan and the plot belong to me.

Chapter One – Kira POV

Why are there always these boring conversations in ego-shooter games? Seriously, what is the point? Viktor Reznov hasn't said anything interesting to Alex Mason (aka me) yet so I might as well 'Pause' and get myself a coke. Coke, my elixir of life. My name is Kira Edgestone and I am in a permanent state of being hyperactive. I blame the Coke. I am also in a permanent of playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. For that, I blame my utterly handsome and amazing fiancé who is so busy making money that he is hardly at home. I found Morgan, my soulfinder, when I was 15 years old, shortly after my parents died in a house fire. And he's been my angel ever since. Sometimes he can be quite a killjoy especially when I first introduced him to the world of Xbox and PlayStation but he compensates for it with his amazing cooking skills, his very good-looking face and his general awesomeness.

Unfortunately, he's not that awesome that he'll be home for my birthday tomorrow. He's some business trip about Savant business but I have no idea what he actually does. Feeling quite as if I'm wallowing in self-pity, I decide to go down to Jimmy's Game Store and stock up for my birthday, which this year I'll have to spend on my own. The sun's already setting and is bathing the streets of Manhattan in a beautiful shade of yellow-orange-red. My mood starts to lift slightly as I see the cheap, neon-lights stating that I've reached Jimmy's infamous kingdom of games and computer equipment. I've known Jimmy for years and rely on him to recommend only the best of the best.

As I enter the store, I feel at home. Here is where I'm an expert, here's is where I know things and people. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a tall figure rummaging around the shelves. As I look closer, I see that it is a guy, probably around my age, with short, dark brown hair. His Hispanic-looking face is contorted in utmost concentration as he effortlessly reaches up to get something of the highest shelf. He turns around suddenly, as if he felt my eyes on him, and when my brown eyes meet his grey ones, I can't help but just think (despite having found the love of my life 8 years ago) "Damn, he's hot!" And I don't even feel guilty about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/ the Savant World belong to me. They all belong to Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me._

_Just wanted to say, that this is my first ever fanfic, so if you've got any advice etc. just say so ! :)_

Chapter Two – Will POV

I know I'm slipping. I know that I shouldn't blame Crystal but I can't help but feeling slightly bitter about the fact that she couldn't find my soulfinder. Uriel and Vic have already found theirs and are now living happily in Denver. I hate seeing Crystal flinch everytime she sees me and I hate seeing Xav put his arm protectively around her. I want someone I can protect, love, cherish. I used to be Will the cool guy, the relaxed brother who laid back and didn't have a single worry in his life. Now that gap, that is supposed to be filled by my soulfinder, is getting wider every day and blocking out all other coherent thoughts.

Today is my birthday. And I know, deep down, that somewhere in the world is my counterpart, celebrating her twenty-third birthday, wishing for her soulfinder to come and save them from a bland and pointless life without their partner. I celebrated my birthday here in New York, where I'm currently staying with Xav and Crystal, who gave me an awesome collection of the greatest video game heroes of all time. Crystal also gave me a voucher for a shop called Jimmy's Game Store, where they, according to her, sell the coolest and latest games. When I walk into the living room and see Xav and Crystal in a very intimate-looking embrace, I decide to get the hell out of here.

The sun is about to set and there is still this kind of exciting buzz coming from the people around me. Like they all have somewhere to be this evening, something to do, someone to meet. And I'm just going to sit at home and play Skyrim. The game store is indeed quite extraordinary and has shelves that reach the ceiling, full of video games of all centuries and countries. As I'm rummaging round the shelves, I suddenly feel energy pulsating on my left and I turn to look at the source. A beautiful young woman, around my age, is staring at me intently and for a couple of seconds, I completely forget that I have a soulfinder out there. She seems to notice me gazing back at her and shakes her head slightly.

"Hi", she says and smiles at me. Geez, she's cute.

"Hey", I answer and she starts walking towards me.

"You don't really seem like the Sims type", she grins and nods towards the disc I'm holding in my hands.

"What? Oh, no, that's ... that's for my brother's girlfriend, I'm trying to get her into computer game stuff and the Sims is pretty easy, so…" I realize I'm babbling and stop immediately. _Come on, dude! You're usually so lax around chicks._

She laughs, a beautiful laugh might I add, and holds out her hand.

"I'm Kira Edgestone. Nice to meet you."

I can't help but smile widely as I take it and respond. And just like that, my day has lit up considerably.

"So, how many brothers do you have?"

"I've got six plus all of their sou- girlfriends and wives, so all in all, I've got twelve siblings."

I offered to walk Kira home so now we're strolling side-by-side through Soho. I'm too caught up with the butterflies swirling around in my gut that at first, I do not register my senses tingling slightly. I stop suddenly as I can feel booming and thundering sirens going off in my head.

"Will?", Kira asks and looks at me strangely. "Will, what's wrong?"

I almost don't register her voice as the deafening roar in my head is threatening to make my head explode.

"Get down", I manage to get out. The dark alley we are walking through suddenly seem to be closing in on us. Shit, aren't we on Crosby Street, the exact street that Xav told us to avoid.

"Will, what's going on?", Kira's voice pitches slightly but I just yell "Get down!" and move to shield her from potential harm.

"Will-!", she attempts to say but just then, we hear a loud gunshot and people yelling. Three men have come out of the shadows and are leering at Kira in a disgusting way. I swing my arms behind my back and try to keep her close to me. Then, one guy, the biggest of the bunch, swings his fist and hits me right in the gut. Moaning, I bend over and fall to my knees. The other two guys grab Kira by the arms and pull her out of my grasp. As I look up, all I see is the muzzle of a gun right in front of my eyes. I quickly glance towards Kira who is pinned up against the wall with one of the guys searching her pockets in a slightly inappropriate way. The mugger bends down and grabs my wallet and cell phone from my back pocket and smiles down at me. They're all wearing bandanas around their mouths and noses but I can see the corners of his eyes move up as as he grins. The other two let go of Kira, who falls to the floor, but just as I'm about to crawl over to her to see if she's alright, another gunshot sounds and I know that this time, it won't miss its target. Me. But I never feel the impact of a bullet or the pain. I just hear a slight clinking and see the bullet hit the ground. The muggers mutter something and look around suspiciously, then run off into the night.

I turn from looking at the bullet on the ground to looking at Kira, who is fiddling around with her hair, not meeting my eyes.

"Are you a Savant?", I ask tentatively and slowly move towards her.

She jolts her head up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Are you?"

I grin and nod. She just smiles back and holds out her hand to help me up.

_Could you be my soulfinder?_ I ask carefully. I don't know what makes me do it but I don't really have a lot to lose.

Her eyes widen even more all of a sudden and she scrambles to her feet as fast as possible.

"It was nice to meet you", she says before running off.

"Kira?" I yell after her and start running after all. What the hell was that about?

_Sorry_.

I stop. Fireworks start bouncing around my head, as if all New Year's celebrations are being held in my mind, and my vision and senses start to clear immediately. I have found my soulfinder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me. They all belong to Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me.**

**This chapter is basically the mugging (and aftermath) from Kira's POV ... **

Chapter Three – Kira POV

The moment I hear the gunshot, my gift takes over. I can feel the impact and the energy of the force field my subconsciousness creates and I can also feel the tiny dent the bullet makes. I look up just in time to see the muggers flee and can feel Will's eyes on me. How am I going to explain this one? That I'm a supernatural kind of freak that can create force fields and talk to my fiancé in my mind?

"Are you a Savant?", Will asks shyly and my head snaps up of its own accord. Is he-?

I slowly crawl towards him on my knees and respond, "Are you?"

It's so adorable how his eyes widen slightly and his grin grows a little bit wider. I hold out my hand to help him up and he takes it, still beaming like a dork. A cute dork, mind you.

_Could you be my soulfinder? _

I was in Vegas once. Shortly after my parents' death but before I met Morgan. I remember sitting in a cheap hotel room while the social workers "attending my every need" were out in the casinos having fun. I remember slowly walking towards the drawn curtains and pulling them back. I remember seeing lights. Just lights, all kinds of colours, brightness but they were overwhelming and I soaked them in and just let them shine and fill up my life with a bit of colour. However nothing, none of that, can compare to hearing Will's voice in my mind. It's like pulling back those dull, bland curtains to open my eyes to a wonderful world full of colour.

Just like it was with Morgan.

I struggle to get to my feet and without really looking where I'm going, I scramble along the wall and am desperate to get as far away as possible. How is this happening? How can there be two of them? This has to be a mistake! Goddammit, the universe made a mistake! As I start running down Crosby street, I can hear Will's voice yelling my name. He sounds just as confused as I'm feeling. Without stopping or looking back, I send out a quick message and then slam my shields back up with full force.

_Sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me. They all belong the wonderfully creative Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me.**

**This chapter has a bit of Xav and Crystal in it because I just loooove them :) **

Chapter Four – Will POV

The moment I open the apartment door Crystal is by my side, jumping up and down, obviously trying very hard to contain her excitement.

"Guess who decided to surprise us and come stay here for a few days?"

"The only cool answer to that would be Indiana Jones but that is highly unlikely so-", I say and feel slightly guilty as Crystal's smile fades and she retreats to her place on the sofa.

"Now, now, brother. That is by no means the way to talk to your brother's soulfinder", Zed drawls in a fake British accent as he and Sky enter the living room. I guess they are the "surprise" guests…

"Don't I get hug, big brother?", Zed asks and holds out his arms wide.

"No", I simply say and shove past him and Sky to walk to my room.

"What's up with him?", I hear Xav mutter before slamming my bedroom door. I just want to be alone. Don't they get it?

Sky POV

The moment we hear Will's door being slammed shut, Crystal turns away and buries her face in her hands. At once, Xav rushes over and gathers her in his arms, the way Zed always does with me.

"It isn't your fault, cupcake", Xav whispers and kisses the top of her head.

"What isn't?", I ask tentatively.

"Crystal has been unable to locate Will's soulfinder and she thinks-"

"I'm a dud", she sobs. "I knew it. I've been doing it wrong and ... and now Will hates me and I have failed and …" She hiccoughs loudly and uses her sleeve to wipe away the snot from her nose.

"Crystal Brook, you are not a dud, you hear me?", I say loudly and wrap my arms around her from the other side.

"After I had found Vic and Uriel's partners, I tried finding Will's … and … there just wasn't anything there. The line that I usually follow was just cut off in the middle."

"Cupcake, you have done nothing wrong. I know this has never happened before but we'll figure it out, okay?" Xav says gently and leans his forehead against hers.

Suddenly, the aura around me changes and I become focused on the energy and emotions coming from Will's room. Anger, disappointment and defeat are still there as they have been for the past few months but they have been joined by confusion and love. Is it possible - ?

"Crystal, look into Will's mind patterns again", I say and am confronted by Xav's reproachful stare as if I've done something really insensitive.

"What's the use? I know I'm a fail-"

"Just do it, please", I respond and put on my best bambi/puppy look.

Crystal just nods and closes her eyes for a split second before snapping them open and staring at Xav. I can feel them doing Crystal's telepathy. Just Zed, poor ol' Zed, has no idea what's going on.

"Guys? What's wrong?", he asks and looks at me but Crystal answers.

"Something's changed. There is a tiny, really thin line but it keeps getting tugged away from Will, as if someone... as if someone is resisting the bond or something."

"Can you follow the link?", Zed asks and takes a seat opposite.

Crystal shakes her head. "It's too unstable and thin for me to do that… I could break it. But there definitely is a soulfinder there."

The four of us look at each other, all wondering what to do next.

"Sky, do you maybe want to talk to him? You're kind of the best at the whole ... emotion stuff", Zed says and gives me this lopsided grin that I cannot resist. He knows me too well.

"Okay, fine. But if I get kicked out it's your turn, Zed", I say and make my way over to the bedroom door.

I knock quietly and as a response hear a very gruff and angry "What?". Well, this is going to be fun for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant world belong to me. They all belong to the amazing Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me.**

Chapter Five – Kira POV

I'm welcomed (or rather assaulted) by the smell of something burnt as I enter the house and immediately rush into the kitchen only to see my amazingly handsome soulfinder standing at the stove in sweatpants and a tank top, failing miserably at making lasagne.

"What are you doing home?" I don't mean to sound rude but I'd just bought The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and had been planning on playing through the night. As a distraction because I would not fall asleep easily.

"I took an earlier flight", he says and drops the spoon on the counter to cup my face in his hands.

"Now, can I please get a welcome back kiss from my utterly beautiful soulfinder before the lasagne goes in?", he asks and slowly lowers his lips on mine. The heart skips a little but this enormous leap that it usually does. I can't help but feel angry at the vital organ for failing me. Morgan tries to deepen the kiss but I back away quickly. I somehow doesn't feel right.

_Are you alright?_, Morgan asks me, searching my face for any indication of what happened today.

_Nothing._ For some reason, I need more strength to push the message along our link, so I decide to switch to non-telepathic communication instead.

"Need any help with that?", I say and nod toward the lasagne.

Morgan gives me one last, concerned look then just hands me the oven mitts wordlessly.

"Sweetie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What's your gift?" I didn't mean for it to come out so... direct but I guess now that it's out I can't really take it back.

"Excuse me?", Morgan asks and gives me a strange look, as if to ask 'Have you completely lost your mind?'

"I just meant, I know what it is but I kinda ... just wanted to know…" _Shit, Kira how are you gonna get out of this one?! _

"Yes?", he asks imploringly and fold his arms across his chest. Oh, crap, I'm in trouble…

"I... just meant that I wanted… to know the ex… the extent of it so I can maybe figure out what our combined… gift is. We never really figured out of soulfinder bond gift…" I can't help but high-five myself for that awesome lie.

"Umm… okay. I told you before that it's nothing special. I'm just really good at telekinesis, like my dad was", he replies and picks up his fork, which I takes as a good sign. At least the question wasn't so daft that he completely forgot about food.

"So, what do you think our combined gift is?", I say and look up at him through my bangs.

"No idea. But we'll figure it out soon, I promise." He reaches across the table and entwines our fingers. "No stop asking such daft questions, darling. Eat!" And as his eyes meet mine, a feeling of warmth and contentment spreads through my body and I seem to have forgotten why I even cared about his gift. He's my soulfinder and I love him. Nothing else counts.

**I'm going to update when I've got a few more revies and maybe even a couple of followers :) **

**P.S. I have no idea of games like Skyrim and CoD, so please don't judge me for any mistakes on that side :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me. They all belong to the fabulous Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me.**

**I apologise for any minor spelling mistakes in Chapter Five - it was written in the late hours of inspiration (i.e. ~ 11pm) I double-checked this one so hopefully it will be free of annoying mistakes:) **

Chapter Six – Will POV

"Will, could you reach down the olive oil for me, please?" Sky asks and helplessly points towards the dark green bottles on the top shelf.

I smile at her and effortlessly grab the bottles without even having to stand on tiptoes. Nudging me in the ribs, Sky gives me a playfully jealous stare and we continue the shopping trip Crystal damned us to go on. After Sky talked to me, and after that the rest of the gang, I felt a little bit better, knowing that the chance that I would live lonely for the rest of my life has been reduced ever so slightly. But still, why did Kira run off like that? I felt something, definitely, and to be sure I asked Zed and Xav what they had felt. Fireworks, lit up like Vegas, plane coming in… It used to sound cheesy to me but now I understand. It's like you are in your own little world and it doesn't start turning until you hear that unique, unmistakable voice that changes your life completely. However, I can't help feeling slightly resentful towards Kira for running off the way she did. A complete chicken thing to do. I get it, she might've been scared or something but did she ever think about how I feel?

Suddenly I hear the sound of glass breaking and look around to find Sky kneeling down to help a young, dark-haired woman pick up the shards of a wine bottle.

"Sorry, I-" But I'm not even listening anymore. _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. _That word echoes in my mind, bringing on almost painful flashbacks and making me rub my eyes to make sure that I'm not imagining this.

"Will?" I close my eyes and try to shut the voice out. That unique, unmistakable voice that sends my world turning.

"I'm going to go on and … um… pay for these." Sky excuses herself tactfully and slowly fades out of the picture.

"Hey", I say and slowly ease my eyes open again. I probably look like a complete dork.

"Hi", Kira says and we stand in awkward silence for about a minute.

"I'm sorry", we both say simultaneously and give each other a lopsided grin.

"Um, yeah, so, how about we go for a coffee?", I ask and mentally slap myself. _Seriously Will, that's the line you're going to take?!_

"What?", she asks, visibly confused and slightly put out. Rightfully.

"You know, I just thought… we obviously have a bit do … uh… discuss or talk about and we can't really do it here, can we?" My brain can seriously not connect to my mouth at the moment.

"Oh, okay", she answers and points towards the shattered bottle. "I quickly have to pay for that but…"

"I still have to drop off Sky at the apartment. Zed doesn't want her walking around New York on her own so…"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So..?"

"Ah, yeah, how about, Starbucks around the corner in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, okay… See you then…"

And there goes the second mental slap for you today, Will Benedict.

"So, who's Sky?", Kira asks and sets down her huge cup of coffee in front of her. Not the first question I expected but as long as she shows some kind interest, I frankly don't care. I know, I'm desperate, mock me.

"Um, she's my brother's soulfinder. The youngest brother, that is."

"She seems nice", Kira smiles at me.

"Yeah…Umm… don't you think that we're kinda avoiding the elephant in the room?", I ask carefully, not wanting to scare her off again.

"Umm… kinda, I guess." She starts fidgeting uncomfortably and I can't help thinking 'How can we possibly be soulfinders? I thought soulfinders were always on the same wave-length… Has the universe made some kind of mistake pairing us up? Is it supposed to be this awkward? Even passionate hate, the kind Xav and Crystal had at first, is better than this… And inside, I can feel my heart and soul breaking, slowly but steadily.

**As always: Reviews, followers and favs are always welcome and appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Benedicts/the Savant World – they all belong to the fantastic Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me. **

Chapter Seven – Kira POV

"I already have a soulfinder." The words leave my lips without any possibility of stopping them and I truly hate myself when I see Will's eyes clouding over in confusion, distress and sadness.

"What?", he whispers and looks like he doesn't quite believe me.

"My fiancé Morgan… we… um… met when we were 15. I'm sorry", I add and look down to my hands on my lap.

"But it… it was so real… It can't be … You spoke… your voice was in my head… It's you… it has to be!" Will's mutters and whispers are getting more frantic and I'm starting to worry that I might have mentally damaged him in some way. This isn't the Will I met at the Games Store.

"Fuck!" He yells and his head snaps up so quickly, I think he might have broken his neck. The other guests in the café are staring at us so quickly, I get out five bucks, lay them on the table and tug Will out of the door with me.

As soon as we've reached a small alley way, Will tugs his hand out of my grip and wipes his face.

"What is wrong with me?", he asks, his voice breaking slightly as he slides down the wall and crouches on the ground.

"Nothing is wrong with you", I say and have to refrain from putting my arms around him.  
"Then why is this happening to me? Why me? I have never done anything… I'm just… Are you sure?", he suddenly asks and looks up at me with those beautiful dark eyes. I don't need to be a mind reader to figure out what he wants to know.

"I'm quite sure."

"How?"

"I just know", I say tentatively, not knowing how to put that feeling of safety and comfort that I feel with Morgan into words.

"Like I just know it's you."

My heart skids to a little halt, only to jolt awake again half a second later…

"Will, it can't be. I've already found Morgan. This is just … it has to be a kind of mistake" I regret saying it the moment the words leave my mouth, especially when I see Will's angry face.

"You think I made a mistake?"

"No, I just-"

"You seriously think, I, me, who had to wait the longest out of all my six damn brothers to find the love of my life, my partner, my soulfinder – Do you really think I made a mistake by saying it's you?"

"Will, please, calm –"

"Dammit, I will not calm down! I've waited my whole freaking life for this – to find my soul mate. And here you are, looking all beautiful and mine, and I can't have you because the universe fucked up. The universe messed up and I have to pay the price for it."

Will turns away and buries his face in his hands. I realize that it's no longer me he's angry at – it's the world, everyone and everything. I felt the same way after my parents died. Alone and helpless, I started to furious at all the other people who still had their parents, who were normal, who could live normal lives.

"I need to see you", he suddenly says and whips back around.

"What?"

"Can you come over tomorrow evening at around six?", he asks and the anger has now completely disappeared and has been replaced by something far more worrying. Hope.

"Will, I thought we established-"

"Please! If I can't have you, please, just let me-"

The fact that he's started begging has me even more worried and I really think that I've done something to his mental health.

"Will, no, I can't. It just… wouldn't be right."

"Please, will you come tomorrow, Kira? Please." The moment he says my name, I know I can't refuse. He doesn't say it in a slightly patronizing tone that Morgan uses and that I used to find quite endearing. He says it like it is the most beautiful word in the world, like I am the only one, like -.

"Yes."

**As always: Reviews, favs, followers and constructive (!) critiscm are alway appreciated :) **

**What do you think? Is it going to be good for Will, having Kira around him? (under these circumstances) :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Benedicts/the Savant World – they all belong to the amazingly talented Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me. **

**Sorry for being so late to update but I was on a school exchange in Turkey **

Chapter Eight – Will POV

"Booom, you sucker! I win … again!", I yell and pump my fist in true John Bender style. Kira laughs and stretches across me to reach the chips. We're playing Mario Kart (I know, childish) and I'm winning big time. Xav and Crystal are having a whispered argument about something while Xav keeps glancing my way every minute.

"Hey, do you wanna eat something?" I ask Kira and nod towards the kitchen.

This evening has been one of the best of my lives. Kira is at ease, I've managed to push the soulfinder stuff into the depths of my mind and we're getting on really well. I know that at first Kira wasn't comfortable with the idea of just hanging out with me. I think she was afraid of hurting me, mentally and emotionally, but at the moment, I'm just so desperate to spend time with this amazing girl that I can even go without the bonding stuff … at least for some time I still hope.

"So, what d'you want? Pizza, pasta or the Chef's personal favourite?", I ask and put on Crystal's lilac apron with exaggerated arm movements. She laughs her wonderful Kira-laugh and shoves me towards the stove.

"From the way you just put on that apron, I deduce that the Chef will need his assistant's help with the cooking" she says and grabs an old teatowel to tie around her waist. "So, what are we going to cook?"

"Umm… you see, my abilities are currently limited due to… to … whatever" I say and whip out the box of pasta, "so, you'll have to deal with the brilliantly delicious …. Pasta Puttanesca!"

"What did you just call me?", Kira suddenly whispers and crouches forward in true Jim Carrey manner.

"Oh my – You've seen '_A Series of Unfortunate Events'_?" I shout and almost drop the pasta.

"'Course I have, who hasn't?", she answers with a smirk and takes the scales out of the cupboard.

"None of my brothers have watched it. Man, it was my favourite movie as a kid. I can't believe you've seen it – that's just…" And I seriously don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this. She's seen my favourite movie, so what? But for some reason, this means something to me. And doesn't the fact that we can speak in film quotes mean … like that we're … I dunno … close?

Then suddenly the radio, which has been playing at low volume, is turned up to full volume as Kira stops weighing the pasta and starts singing along to the song.

_But her and I are just the same__  
Building bridges outta fame__  
She stands upon a dinner plate__  
And tells me that I'll have to wait__  
Oooh, Wait for me__  
I know it won't be easy__  
What a thing__  
To believe__  
In a dream_

And as she sings, I can't help but stare at her. She's not exactly on pitch but that makes it more magical, more meaningful. I wonder if she knows that she's basically singing about us. Soon though, she notices me staring and quickly turns the radio down.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. You … sing very well", I say and mentally kick myself. What has happened to smooth and chillax Will?

"So, um, anyway, I'm going to ask Xav and Crystal if they want some, okay?"

"Yeah, sure", she answers without looking up from the scales.

Turning the corner of the hallway leading to the living room, I stop quickly. Xav is holding Crystal tightly in his arms, rocking her back and forth and whispering things into her hair. When Crystal looks up, I see that even though she wasn't crying, she still looks incredibly upset.

"Are you okay?", I ask carefully.

"She's-"

"I'm fine" Crystal interrupts Xav and quickly gets up. "What is it?"

"Umm… I was just wondering if you would like to eat with us? We're making some pasta…"

"Yeah sure, I'll just take a quick shower so I'll be freshened up for dinner", Crystal says in quite a fake cheery voice and bounces off towards the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?", I ask Xav again but he's turned away and is totally focused on the TV.

Guess so then.

Dinner is quite a tense affair. Kira and I try our best to make conversation with Xav and Crystal but there's obviously something going on between the two of them, so Kira and I end up talking about the new Bioshock game.

"The new design of The Rapture is obviously the best one yet and – Oh shit!", Kira suddenly says and glances at the clock above the fridge.

"I have to get home" she says and hurriedly shoves the remaining pasta into her mouth before almost tripping over while trying to tie her shoelaces. _Geez, I love her dorkiness. _

I get up as well and accompany her to the door, leaving Xav and Crystal to dwell in their awkward silence.

"Listen, I had a really good time today, I hope –"

"Yeah me too. It was really fun hanging out", Kira interrupts me and grabs her coat. "Give me ring if ever want a deep and meaningful discussion about Bioshock again", she says, winking at me and then bounds down the stairs, out of sight.

"Will!", I turn around and see Xav in the doorway. "Can I have a word?"

"I don't think you should see Kira anymore."

Whoa, talk about getting straight to the point.

"Um, thanks for the advice, _little_ brother but I think I can handle my own just fine."

"Look, I know you had a great time today but it won't always be like that. You invited her over because you desperately want to spend the time with the girl you think is your soulfinder –"

"She is my soulfinder", I say through gritted teeth and am ready to punch him. How dare he say that she isn't?

"Look, Will. This is going to destroy you. Mentally. You're going to continue spending time with the girl you'll eventually love but she isn't going to leave the man who she thinks is _her _soulfinder. You'll have to watch her marry another man, start a family with another man, grow old with another man. It'll kill you."

For once, I actually start to think about what Xav is saying. Xav is being serious, which happens so seldom that when he is, you just have to take him seriously.

"Was that what Crystal was upset about?" I ask tentatively.

"She… She sees things in your mind. Things about your soulfinder link, that are not normal, that confuse her. She thinks she's done something to your mind, that the whole Kira stuff is somehow her fault."

"But that's bullshit! How could any of this be her fault?"

"Exactly! But she sees it as her being a failure, a disappointment. You know how she grew up, always being overlooked by her family, constantly blamed for everything. She still hasn't gotten over that and I seriously don't know what I can do other that encourage and comfort her. But she didn't want me to tell you to stay away from Kira."

I hate seeing Xav so helpless. I'm used to seeing him in control, laid back, sure, but he always knew how to deal with things. He's a doctor after all.

"Just keep at it, little brother. These things take time" I say and pat him on the back.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just keep at it the same way as you should do the opposite of keeping at it with Kira. I mean it, Will, it'll be real bad for you if you continue to see her."

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. I think I'm falling for Kira – hard. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with her. I know I love her. But Xav's got a point.

"Okay, I'll stay away. I promise."

But somewhere deep in my mind, a tiny voice whispers _Don't make promises, you can't keep!_

**References: **

**Fist Pump - The Breakfast Club (1985 - last scene) **

**A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004 - Jim Carrey - amazingly funny and well-made movie) **

**Wait For Me ~ Motopony (beautiful song :) ) **

**Bioshock (video game) **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – they all belong to Joss Stirling (whose new book 'Storm and Stone' I really want to read …) **

**For guest reviewer Maddie13 because she really wants to know what's up with Morgan :-)**

Chapter Nine – Kira POV

I have no idea why I'm skipping. I should be running. Morgan hates it when I'm late. But after I bounded out of Xav and Crystal's apartment building, I slowed down a bit. Why the rush? Morgan is always late so why can't I? I know I must look quite sappy but I can't help the huge grin forming on my face as I think of Will. Though he seemed happy and easy-going today, I can't help but wonder what is up with this soulfinder thing. How can it be that he's so sure of me being his soulfinder and that I also hear his voice in my mind as clear as I do my _other_ soulfinder's and … Geez it's just so confusing. But still – Will is such a great guy, he's funny, charming, relaxed, helpful – Hang on, Kira, you have a _fiancé! _Who loves you and is your soulmate, for Christ's sake… But that doesn't mean I can't meet up with Will to just … hang out, right? And before I can even answer the question, my fingers are grabbing my phone and the message has been sent.

Morgan is a very green person. Very aware of global warming, overly eco-friendly but still flies on business trips every week – try find the logic in that. But when I see that every single window in our bungalow is illuminated by the bright ceiling lights, I know something is wrong. Morgan always switches off the light whenever he leaves a room and even then keeps the lights dim. For the neighbours it might seem perfectly alright that the house is looking like damn Times Square but for me, it's emitting dangerous warning signals.

"Hel-?" The word never leaves my mouth because I'm totally focused on Morgan standing in the hallway. His arms are folded across his chest and he looks deadly.

"Where the hell have you been?", he hisses.

"Out with a friend", I say and slowly drop the keys on the coffee table. "Why do you have all the lights on?"

"So that I can see your face more clearly when you _lie _to me", he says and takes a step towards me. Is he doing some reboot of Little Red Riding Hood or what is it with the weird answers?

"Morgan? Are you alright?" I ask and instantly feel stupid for asking as I see his face turning an astounding shade of maroon.

"Am I alright? _Alright? _My soulfinder is having an affair and I'm supposed to be _alright_?", he raises his voice. Now he's really scaring me…

"An affair?! You think I'm having an affair?" How did he come up with that?

"So you're sneaking around my back, meeting supposed _'friends' _and I'm not supposed to believe that you're seeing another man? How stupid do you think I am?"

Let me think about that for a moment, sir.

"Morgan, I'm not having an affair! I already found my soulmate. How can you think that I don't love you anymore?"

Then, as if a switch has been turned, Morgan smiles at me and reaches for my hand, gazing into my eyes intently. What is happening right now?

"Morgan?"

He drops my hand as if I've given him an electric shock and his eyes widen in confusion. Reaching for my hand again, he pulls me towards him and holds my other hand as well, never breaking eye contact. I can feel something stumble along our link but somehow that something loses its footing and doesn't quite reach my mind. But what was that something?

_Kira? Listen … me. Stop … -sisting. Dam… _

Morgan is obviously trying to talk to me telepathically but it sounds like he is in some kind of tunnel with bad connection. This shouldn't be happening with soulfinders, right? With Will, it was crystal-clear. With Morgan, it used to be crystal-clear until Will showed up … Will… Will!

This time it's me who pulls back and involuntarily, as if my subconscious is trying to tell me something, a force field is slammed up around me, protecting me from … Morgan?!

"Are you my soulfinder?" I ask and suddenly the world comes tumbling down around me. Maybe the universe was right. Maybe I only have one soulfinder because the other one is…

"Morgan! Tell me the truth! Are you my soulfinder?!", I yell and don't bother to keep my voice for the neighbours. Morgan suddenly lunges at me but he is held back by my force field. My heart is thumping wildly in my chest and I can't hear anything for the blood rushing in my head. I know I won't be able to hold the force field for much longer, especially with the force that Morgan is punching it with. Maybe I can distract him with words… But then what?

All of a sudden, Morgan ceases his punching. He holds his fist in his other hand and then reaches out, almost as if to cradle my cheek.

"Kira Edgestone. Edgestone. _Edgestone._" He keeps repeating my name like a mantra and seems to get quite worked up. His breath quickens and I can see beads of sweat forming at his hairline, slowly making their way down his temples. The hand he is holding against the force field around my cheek is withdrawn but I don't feel reassured. Almost as if something far worse is coming. Out of nowhere, an image pops into my mind. A memory so old I'd almost forgotten it. My father and the ten-year-old me are playing in our backyard and he is teaching me how to defend myself against Savant attacks.

"_Now, listen, sweetheart, fighting with a Savant is always dangerous. It depends on their gift of course and you're at a great advantage with your force field. If someone is good at telekinesis, your reflexes have to be quick. If someone is good at compulsion and mind control, your shields have to be exceptionally strong. If someone is good at energy control, you have to put up your force field. But if you don't know what someone's gift is, you have no chance. You have to run." _

So I run.

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me : ) **

Chapter Ten – Will POV

"Are you sure you wanna go today?" Crystal asks as she places the pancakes on the plate in front of me. "You're welcome to stay longer."

"No, thanks. It's better that I leave" I say and start eating. This is gonna be an unpleasant conversation so I better make sure that I've got an excuse not to participate.

"Is it because of Kira?" Alone hearing her name gives my heart a huge, painful jolt. "Did Xav put you up to this?" Her voice gets louder and she's glaring at me intently, daring me to tell her the truth. Thank God she's not Victor.

"No", I simply mumble and continue to chew my food.

"Don't bullshit me" Okay, Victor has rubbed off on her. "Did Xav talk to you?"

"No" I say and just pray that she'll drop the topic. As much as I love her as a sister, she can be annoyingly like Xav sometimes, not knowing when to stop.

"Listen, Crystal, I'm gonna take a cab in about half an hour but I'll quickly go down to the Game Store, check out a couple games." Even I myself am proud that I managed to put on such a casual tone.

"Yeah, sure, you do that… I'm going to have a word with Xav" Her voice sounds so deadly that I quickly shovel the remaining pancake into my mouth and hurriedly get up to fetch my jacket. Just as I'm about to shut the door, I hear Crystal bellow "Xav!" through the whole apartment and I'm really glad I'm getting out of here.

The cold stings on my face and even though it's already May, it's damn near freezing. I shouldn't have gone out alone. Now that I have no one to talk to, to keep me distracted, my mind wanders towards the inevitable, yet so dreaded question.

What now?

Do I go back to Denver? Live on my own for the rest of my days? Become crazy and sadistic like the old contessa back in Venice? Maybe I'll fall in love with a non-Savant? Or another 'widowed' Savant? _But none of them would be even remotely comparable with Kira… _

Just as I see those bright "Jimmy's Game Store" lights, my mind gets this enormous jolt and I'm thrown completely off balance. I'm about to steady myself on a nearby fence when my mind goes into overdrive, reorganizing itself to point in exactly one direction. And along that link, I can see one word coming my way. One word spoken by _her _voice.

_Help! _

**Sorry for the short chapter - but please review anyway :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

Chapter Eleven – Kira POV

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream _

_I know you _

_That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Someone is singing. Someone is singing in a horrible, broken voice and I almost don't dare open my eyes. Almost. The room is dark and I can just about make out a window in the far corner. I'm lying in a bed and as I glance down my body, I notice that my hands and feet are bound to the bed. My heart rate increases rapidly and soon enough, beads of sweat are forming on my forehead. What is this? Where I am? I try to remember how I got here but it's all just fuzzy images and disconnected sounds.

I remember running from the house, toward the city centre, but then I looked back – and found Morgan so close that I could smell his horrible breath on my face. Why had Morgan been following me? My memories are so hazy that I just give up and instead try to sit up to check my surroundings. On two sides, the bed is hidden from view by curtains so that I can only look ahead. The voice starts singing again and one can tell by its echoes that the singer is located somewhere in a hallway right outside this room.

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem _

_But if I know you, I know what'll you do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did _

_Once upon a dream _

By the end of the recital, the voice reaches screeching volume and I can hear the person outside breaking down into sobs. Getting more frantic by the second, my hands and legs involuntarily struggle against their restraints and my head is buzzing from all the escape plans forming in my mind. Suddenly, the person outside lets out an ear-splitting shriek and the sound of furniture being demolished echoes through the hallway. I can feel myself shaking heavily and my arms and legs start jerking uncontrollably. Silent tears make their way down my face as I see a shadow approaching underneath the door. I have to call for help, something to get me out of here, save me. Slowly, I lay back down against the pillows and close my eyes to look in my mind. The last time I had a thorough check in my mind, everything seemed in order. Family, friends, job, duties, hobbies – everything and everyone had their rightful place. Now, my mind is a confused mess, most images blurry and I can't quite remember whether they're real or just a dream or -. Was I manipulated? Did somebody-? But surely, they would have kept it up? Nobody manipulates a person and then leaves them to figure it out…

Then something catches my 'mental' eye, something that wasn't there a couple of weeks ago. It is a bunch of images, memories. A game store, a dark alley, a grocery shop, a coffee shop, a cozy-looking flat… And they all have one thing in common. A tall, young man with handsome features and a strong build is constantly by my side - And leading away from him are several small lines that morph into one single arrow, disappearing into a dark mist. Where does it go? Is it safe to follow it?

Glancing at the door, I see that the shadow is coming closer and I make my decision. Tentatively, I send a message down the line. _Help!_

Just as I can see it disappearing into the mist, the door swings open and bangs against the wall behind.

"Well, well! Let's see what the cat dragged in, shall we?"

"Morgan?" The word leaves my mouth before I can stop it but as my eyes fly open, the man hovering over my bed doesn't look like Morgan at all. His usually smooth hair looks like he's stuck his hand in a socket and the stains on his unbuttoned doctor's coat show that he obviously did not put on deodorant before changing.

"Morgan, why are you dressed like this? Where are we-"

He holds up his hand and my mouth closes of its own accord.

"My little Kira, always so curious," he murmurs and slowly reaches forward to stroke my cheek. I flinch away on instinct but he moves his hand so that he has a firm grip on my neck and can hold it in place. My heart is beating so heavily and loudly I would normally wonder why it hasn't exploded in my chest but right at this moment, I just thank God it's still beating.

**Please leave reviews :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. Jimmy, Kira, Morgan and the plot belong to me.**

Chapter Twelve – Will POV

I can already hear Xav and Crystal yelling at each other as I sprint up the stairs. Knowing they will be unable or unwilling to open the door when I knock, I fumble around in my jeans pocket for the keys I borrowed from Xav. The moment I fling open the door, Xav and Crystal stop mid-argument and stare at me.

"Crystal, I need your help" I say and quickly shut the door.

"Will?" Crystal asks and gone is the sarcastic, irritated Crystal and instead appears a caring and insanely worried-looking one. Xav's face has also lost all traces of anger and he's looking at me with his brow furrowed.

"It's Kira ... she's … she needs me. She's-" Running up six flights of stairs in one go is not a piece of cake as I begin to realize but thankfully, Crystal knows what to do. She closes her eyes and with Xav's hand on the small of her back, steadying her, I can see her eyelids twitching slightly as she makes her way into my mind.

"It's a very thin line, Will. I'm not sure if I can –"

"Please!" I beg and earn myself a very reproachful look from Xav.

"Cupcake, don't do this if it's too much. We can find another way –"

But Xav's suggestions have gone ignored as I can already feel Crystal's consciousness treading carefully along the line that just recently received that massive electric jolt. I sense that she is struggling immensely and when her nose starts to bleed, I send a genuine 'Sorry' to Xav, who's starting to look very distressed at seeing his soulfinder suffer. But this is the only way for me to find Kira as soon as possible. On the way back to the apartment, I tried contacting her but it was blocked.

Crystal's breathing is becoming unsteady and from the corners of her eyes, little drops of blood are starting to trickle down her face. Xav is close to tears and is frantically dabbing her eyes and nose with tissues.

Suddenly, Crystal's blood-shot eyes fly open and she stumbles towards the couch to sit down, Xav always holding her arm.

"She's … she's in a hospital."

I refrain from showing my impatience at that very vague deduction and wait for her to regain her balance.

"What kind of hospital? Is she hurt? What's wrong with her?" Xav's other arm pushes me back slightly, making me aware of the fact that I have been coming closer and closer to Crystal in my desperation for information.

"Umm... it was … left, straight on, left, third right … St. Bart's Hospital." Xav's confused expression, which developed at her mumbling directions to herself, deepens and a frown appears on his face.

"They closed that a couple of years back."

"What kind of hospital is it? Maybe that could tell us a bit more about her condition" I say and have to stop my feet from just bolting and following the directions Crystal just muttered.

"It used to be a completely normal hospital before closing about three years ago" Xav replies.

"She's not ill" Crystal says, silencing us both. "At least, not in that sense. She's not there voluntarily-" "Gathered that from the 'Help!' she sent me", I can't help but interrupt and am answered with a glare from Crystal.

"I can't locate the exact room but she's on the third floor."

"The old children's ward" Xav mutters but I'm already on my way to the door.

"We're coming with you" Crystal says and with lots of effort manages to push herself off the couch.

"No, you're not, darlin'" Xav gently pushes her back on the couch.

"Yes, I am, Xav. I found her, I'm going" She gets back up again. If looks could kill, Xav would already be on his way to hell.

"Crystal, you just did some heavy mental work. The guy who took Kira … he could be a really dangerous Savant. We don't know anything about this guy. If he's … a strong telepathic he could seriously injure you." Xav sounds so desperate that even Crystal doesn't get angry but instead cups his face in her hands.

"We're in this together, remember? Where you go, I follow. Where I go, you follow. I can't guarantee that I won't get hurt but neither can you. We could both get hurt tonight but if that does happen, we're close-by and can help each other." Xav looks on the verge of tears now but he just nods and reaches across her to hand us our jackets. Giving her a single frantic kiss, he ushers us out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

* * *

On the cab ride to the hospital, I can barely stop myself from just opening the cab door and running the rest of the way. My legs bounce up and down and my heart is beating so fast that I'm surprised yet grateful I haven't had a cardiac arrest. Crystal and Xav seem to be having a telepathic conversation, probably about me, but I'm thankful for the silence. What I witnessed in the apartment before, the way Xav looked like he was at breaking point in his worry for Crystal, that is what I want. It might sound weird, but I want to be able to have a person in my life who I care so much about that it hurts when they get hurt. When they're sad, I'm sad. When they're happy, I'm happy. Over the last week, I saw the way Xav and Crystal interacted. Sure, they argue, more than any other couple I know, but it works for them. Because they still love each other unconditionally, no matter what. I want that. And even if Kira still doesn't accept the bond between her and me, even if she does grow old with her supposed soulfinder, I'll love her and I'll always be there if she needs me. If it breaks me, I don't care because I know I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

The cab driver hasn't even stopped but I'm already out the door and running towards the entrance. The sirens in my head have gone crazy and a massive headache is starting to form but I manage to block it out for the time being. The complex of buildings that makes up St. Bart's Hospital is towering over me, blocking out any of the remaining daylight. The courtyard is gigantic and is closed off on three sides by tall, intimidating blocks of concrete. Xav suddenly rushes past me, holding Crystal's hand in one hand and pulling me along with the other.

"Shields up, everybody. We have no idea who's in here."

We all take the stairs with two steps at a time and by the time we reach the third floor, Crystal is gasping for air...

"Darlin', you stay here. Keep an eye if anyone's coming and if there is, contact me straight away." This must be the one and only time I've seen Crystal just obeying Xav without contradiction and from the corner of my eye, I see him pressing a kiss against her temple before heading off in one direction, ordering me to go in the other direction. As I'm nearing the staircase at the end of the corridor, the alarm bells in my head get close to exploding and on instinct, my head turns left to face a closed door.

_Xav, get over here. Quickly! _

Slowly, I press my ear towards the door and can only make out a man whispering. Suddenly, he is interrupted by a helpless whimper which is immediately silenced by the sickening sound of a fist meeting soft flesh. It isn't until Xav is dragging me away from the door I realize that I was about to charge in there without any defences. Just one thing on my mind. Kira. My Kira.

_You got a plan or were you just going to charge in there as her knight in shining armour, completely unprepared but determined to save the day, you idiot? _

Xav's angry voice is barely audible above the sirens in my head but I just shake my head and make a move towards the door.

_Will! Focus! We need a – _

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream echoes through the hallway and the sirens explode, their sound being blocked out by the noise the door the makes as it opens with a bang.

**St. Bart's Hospital doesn't really exist (at least not in New York) Sherlock-watchers know it does in fact exist :) **

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Kira POV

„My darling Kira"

„Get away from me" I hiss and struggle against the restraints.

"I guess using my gift on you won't be effective. Now that you've found your balance."

The memories are gradually coming back, clouding out his words and making my brain fuzzy. Me running along our street. Me being slammed into the wall, my skull cracking loudly at the contact. Me being dragged toward that navy-blue pick-up truck. Mrs Darren, who's watering her hydrangeas, staring at my limp body with a dazed expression.

"What do you want from me?" I hate myself for sounding so weak.

"I want to tell you a story, my darling" Morgan reaches across the bed to stroke my hair. A gesture that had meant so much when he was doing it on a lazy Sunday morning, the two of us lounging in bed. The thought of having shared _everything _with him – my problems, my hopes, my fears, my … body – makes me feel instantly sick.

"I'm not your darling" I spit out and glare at him, creating a force field around me. I don't want his filthy hands on me.

"Yes, you are. You've always been. But right now, I want to tell you a story."

"I want you to answer my question: What am I doing here?" I ask through gritted teeth and my muscles tense so much against the cuffs around my ankles and wrists that it actually hurts.

"You're here to hear my story. But maybe first, a question I'm going to ask you might awaken your … interest for my story."

"Where am I?"  
"St. Bart's Hospital"

An image pops up in my mind and I see- feel- me as a little girl skipping up to a big, grey and unwelcoming entrance door. My asymmetrical pigtails are bobbing up and down with each step and in anticipation, I hold Daddy's hand tighter, beaming up at him like a child on Christmas morning. And, hanging in big, iron letters above the double-door entrance, St Bart's Hospital.

"Your father worked here. You visited him frequently because your mother was also here as a patient."

The words hurt like sharp needles prodding at my heart but I can't find my voice to tell him to stop.

"23rd August, 15 years ago, we met here. In this room. My mother, the beautiful and inspiring Cayla Yates, was a floor below, giving birth to my baby sister."

"You don't have a sister" I whisper, terribly frightened but at the same time intrigued by his story.

"I have a sister. She's eight years younger than me and we haven't spoken in over ten years. My mother gave birth to my sister, and we were all in the room, cuddling and babying her, when the bleeding started. My mother was dying but she wanted to tell me one more thing. She sent my father out of the room and told me that she was a soulseeker. She could find my soulfinder – my partner – for me and for a short moment, I thought everything would be fine. She whispered a number into my ear but it wasn't until she had gone and I stood outside her room, staring at the sign in front of it, did I realize that that number was a room number. For this place. How fortunate I was to be able to have my soulfinder in the same building as me. When I walked into the children's ward, I was looking for a girl my age, who had perhaps a broken leg, or an arm. I never thought I'd find Erin Ashville lying unconscious in a pool of cables and tubes. Meningitis. I visited her every day. I read to her, played dolls with her, braided her hair for her. She didn't wake up. I asked her doctor to do anything to make her wake her up. She didn't. One day, I walked into her room and saw nothing. Two nurses were pulling off the bed sheets with a disgustingly neutral expression and dumping them into a laundry bag. And next to her bed, sticking out of the toy box by her legs, was a little girl with frizzy black curls, playing with my soulfinder's dolls. There were you. I ran to Erin's doctor, shouting, yelling, kicking at him but he just kept saying he'd 'done what he could' – I swore revenge.

I grew up with my father and sister in Queen's, resenting my father for succumbing to alcohol, hating my sister for killing my mother and thus destroying my father. When I turned 15, I left home and went in search for Erin's doctor. I'd been developing my gift carefully, been testing its extent and stretching my abilities so I knew I was prepared. In a suburb of Henderson in wonderful Nevada, I found him. Playing baseball with a teenage girl whose frizzy black curls were flying everywhere. At first, I tried the direct approach. Introducing myself as young student needing a summer job but they had this uncanny gift for being a human lie detector so I would have to try the indirect approach. Getting the daughter out of there, a little match and the typical American house. And just like that, Mr and Mrs Edgestone were dead and lovely, darling Kira was an orphan."

A small whimper escapes my mouth and my ears suddenly prick me up. Did I just hear something outside?

"And now the time has come for you to join your parents, hasn't it?"

His mental attack is so sudden that the pain doesn't hit me until a few moments later. I can hear my agonized shriek being drowned out by the sound of the door banging against the wall, seconds before I'm swallowed up by darkness.

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me - I'm not Joss Stirling. **

**Sorry it's taken me ages to update but whatever, here it is :)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Will POV

Kira. My darling Kira screaming. Something snapped.

The door bangs open of its own accord and I realise that my telekinetic powers overtook me. The room is lit up with bright neon lights and my eyes take a while to adjust. And when they do adjust, my heart misses a beat.

My beautiful Kira lying in a hospital bed, writhing in pain. She sobs, screams, cries, begging for it to stop. My body reacts before my brain can. I fling myself at the man standing over Kira and knock him to the ground.

_Will! Put your shields up! _

Xav's voice is urgent in my head as he rushes over to relieve Kira from the pain while I'm dealing with the monster torturing Kira.

_**Stop.**_

My arms cease their punching and hang loosely at my side.

_**Tell your brother to stop.**_

"Xav!" He nods to signalise that he's heard me but doesn't keep his eyes off Kira.

_Stop it! _

Xav's arms drop to his sides and he slowly backs away from the bed. Kira is still whimpering in pain. Why is she in pain?

_**Sit.**_

Xav and I move towards the chairs and pull them up towards the bed.

_**Don't move. **_

We freeze.

"We are gathered here today to witness the untimely but justified deaths of this Kira Edgestone and her soulfinder. My name is Morgan Yates and I'll be administering the proceedings" The man in the white doctor's coat is speaking in a low voice and doesn't seem to have any difficulties at all getting up from the floor. Why did I push him?

Xav is totally transfixed by the doctor and listening to every word he says. I however can feel my body and mind being pulled towards the bed. Out of Morgan's grasp. I fidget uncomfortably and the doctor's head turns so fast to stare at me that I hope he's broken his neck. He hasn't though.

_**Don't move. **_

I nod. Faster than I can register it, Morgan's hand closes around my neck and I hear a loud crack as my back hits the wall.

"What do you want with us?" I breathe as I try to sit up.

"What everybody who's ever been hurt wants." The doctor crouches down in front of me. Slowly, he pulls a gun from the inside of his coat and holds it right between my eyebrows. "Revenge."

"You see, my friend, Kira's father here did something I'll never forget. He caused me to live a meaningless life of sorrow, hurt and hatred."

"You did that all by yourself, _my friend._" I spit and my breath hitches slightly as he pulls the safety off the gun.

_**Go sit in that chair. **_

My arms push my body up into a standing position and I stop. Why should I sit? I have to save Kira, don't I? My gaze turns towards the limp body on the bed. From her closed eyes, bloody tears are starting to run down her cheeks. I have to save her. I have to.

_**Sit down! **_

My instinct to sit down however is weaker than my instinct to save Kira.

"You see, Will Benedict, Kira's father here stole my soulfinder from me. Beautiful Erin was lying in exactly this bed. In a coma from meningitis. A certain Doctor Edgestone was her attending doctor. She died. He didn't save her. I came in here one morning to find the bed empty and sanitized and this little beast helping herself to my soulfinder's possessions. Her monster of a father had done nothing to save my soul. I swore revenge."

Something about the way he tells the story, makes me more alert. The alarm bells in my head have long given up but it almost feels like this man is trying to distract us from something.

"I got rid of the beast's parents and convinced little Kira here that I was her soulmate. The stupid thing even believed me. I had actually planned on getting rid of her soon but then you came along. You kinda messed up my plan. Then however, an idea struck my mind. A brilliant one. You are to see the same as I had. You are to see your soulfinder lie dying. You are to see your other half gone one morning, her bed painfully clean. You are to feel the same as I felt."

_Xav? _

Xav, who's been sitting staring at Kira for the past five minutes saying nothing, looks up at me with a dazed look in his eyes.

_Xav! _

No response.

_Crystal? _I remember that a shaken and exhausted Crystal is currently resting at the reception desk.

_Will? What's wrong? Have you found -? _

_Xav's in a bad way. You need to get him out of trance. You need –_

I break off as I see the man in the doctor's coat holding out a knife in my direction.

_**Kill her. **_

My feet carry me towards the bed, my hands holding the knife tightly, ready to kill. I have to kill her. She's evil. I have to.

_Don't. _Crystal has appeared in the doorway, holding herself as if she's ready for a fight. The doctor has now turned on her, and smiling sweetly, too sweetly, fixes his gaze on her. But as she doesn't do anything, his smile falters and he lifts the gun to her face.

Suddenly, I can feel my mind being pulled into an orbit of some kind. Crystal's orbit. Xav's consciousness is here too and from the corner of my eye, I can see him loosing that dazed look at straightening up. Crystal's protecting us. Protecting us from whatever this man can do. However seeing as I don't have such a strong connection with her as Xav does, I can feel myself drifting away, her not being able to hold me as tightly as her soulfinder.

_**Kill her. **_

Morgan has his eyes fixed on me again, keeping Crystal and Xav at bay with the gun.

_**Kill her! **_

_Will!_

Her voice is all it takes. I hurl the knife at the doctor, not turning around to see whether it's hit its target, and rush over to the bed. But before I can even touch her beautiful face, a gunshot reverberates through the room, making my heart stop completely.

* * *

**So to be clear: **

_**Soulfinder = **_Morgan's projected instincts and compulsion.

_Soulfinder = _Telepathic communication

Soulfinder = Normal writing/plot/dialogue etc.

**Soulfinder **= Author's Note

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm aware I haven't updated in a while but I'm in the middle of exam time and actually right now, I have to study for Computer Studies and Physics but I'm writing this instead – Be grateful :) **

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

Chapter Fifteen – Kira POV

Is this what dying feels like? The pain consumes my body, blinding me, slowly … killing me.

"Kira!" A deep voice grasps me from the light and for a split second, I can gaze into those dark eyes I love so much. Then, another pair of eyes – a few shades lighter – replace his and start staring intently at my chest. How rude! I laugh. A tingling begins to spread through my body and I can't seem to stop giggling. I manage to lift my head to see Will helping Crystal to hold Morgan down. The gun lays almost innocently beside him and I can see him struggling to move it towards him with telekinesis. My mouth opens to warn them that the gun is sliding closer and closer to his hand but they don't seem to notice. Suddenly, Morgan flings Crystal off him and goes straight for Will. The tingling ceases as my doctor rushes over to the wall and cowers over Crystal but she just slaps him and tells him to return to me. In the meanwhile, Morgan and Will are fighting close-combat and I realize that Morgan is trying to get the gun at such an angle that Will would die if he shot.

_Come on, noob! Beat-em-up! _

Despite the struggle, Will smirks and punches Morgan right in the jaw. Morgan staggers slightly but is immediately back on his feet and pointing the gun at me.

"You move, she dies!"

Everyone freezes. It oddly reminds me of this game we used to play in elementary school. The one who moves, looses. Not this time though. I can feel my breaths getting more shallow and the pain has reached every inch of my body and is slowing everything down. I know it's time to act.

For the first time ever, I try and project my force field further than I've ever done. Crystal, Xav, who's now tending to me again, Will and myself. It's wobbly but as my eyes meet Will's and he whispers _I love you _in my mind, the field slams up like the Great Wall of China.

_When I say NOW you move in front of the gun. Don't shove him, just stand there. You're safe, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. _

Will carries it off well and doesn't even flinch or show a flicker of doubt at my order.

The blood from my chest is slowly running down towards my neck and from the corners of my eyes, I can see Xav's holding my hand and holding it against his closes eyes. The tingling returns but I have a feeling it might be too late.

Morgan has his eyes completely fixed on me and is eyeing the wound in my chest with sickening satisfaction. May he rot in hell!

_NOW! _

Will doesn't hesitate for a second and moves swiftly in front of the gun so that he is only a few inches from Morgan himself. On instinct, Morgan's finger pulls the trigger and I can feel the powerful dent the bullet makes on my shield before rebounding. Straight into his stomach. The light in front of my eyes grows brighter and closer and the last thing I see before I let out one last shallow breath is blood starting to foam from Morgan's mouth.

Will POV

It's been six days. Six painful, heart-breaking, empty days of not knowing. Xav is doing the best he can, resulting in him getting a massive headache every evening but he refuses to stop and Crystal knows better than to tell him to lay off. If he did, Kira would -. No! I can't think that.

The bullet hit her right above the heart and currently, she's lying in a coma, though looking as beautiful and content as if she were just sleeping. Explaining the hospital and the rebounding bullet to the authorities was more than difficult but I let Victor, who'd flown out to New York, deal with it. He and Leah are experts at persuasion and power so they had little problems dealing with the police.

"Hey, Will" Crystal enters the room and wordlessly exchanges the cooling pack on Xav's neck for a new one and hands him an Aspirin and a glass of water. I feel terribly guilty for making him work so hard but I can't bring myself to tell him to lay low. I can't let Kira - .

"Hey" I say and glance up to get a better look at her and Xav. Xav's has grown quite a lot of stubble over the last few days but then again, so have I. Crystal is wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Xav's old high school sweaters and looks almost as tired as Xav himself. I know they both haven't been sleeping.

"Will, how about you go back to the apartment and get some sleep?" Crystal suggests and puts an arm round me. "I'll watch her."

"I can't" I say and hold Kira's hand, hers almost completely disappearing in mine.

"You don't want to be asleep when she wakes up" Crystal says and I can tell that her optimism is faked. They don't think she'll wake up. The wound itself is healing quite quickly but the damage that has been done to her brain and soul over the past years is much bigger than any of us expected.

I just shake my head and with a barely audible sigh, Crystal stands up, presses a kiss against Xav's forehead and leaves again.

"She'll be alright, you know?" Xav says and I can hear the strain he's under. But for some reason, hearing those words from him – a doctor not as my brother – is more reassuring than anything.

Kira POV

Beeps. Voices. Shallow breathing. The feel of lips on the back of my hand. The feel of hot tears slipping onto my skin. His voice. That unique voice that sends my world turning. The one that keeps my heart beating.

"Kira, please wake up."

My eyelids are too heavy to lift yet but I squeeze his hand and manage to croak his name.

"Kira?" His voice is so full of wonder and love that I can't stop my chapped lips forming a small smile.

"Will" I murmur and almost cringe at how my voice sounds like my vocal chords were rubbed raw with a toilet brush and then stretched and knotted together.

"Kira" Will breathes and I can feel his lips brush my forehead. No, not there! I need them on my lips. Slowly I open my eyes only to see those brilliantly dark eye staring into mine.

"Will."

_Kira! _His voice sends pleasant chills through my body the smile on my face grows a bit wider.

_This is getting a bit repetitive. _

He laughs, a wonderful sound, and strokes my face in a manner, as if to make sure that I won't go disappearing into thin air.

_Can I kiss you? _I ask and lower my head to avoid his intense gaze.

He carefully places his thumb underneath my chin and tilts my face up to his. The moment his lips touch mine I wonder how I could ever have thought that Will wasn't my soulfinder. The love, the fire, the friendship floating along our strong link is something I've never experienced before. His mouth moves softly against mine, our lips totally in sync, savouring this moment. Suddenly, loud, relentless beeping makes us pull apart. Will laughs and places a calloused hand right above my heart.

_Your heart's beating like crazy. _

_Well, then, we better keep it that way! _I say and reach up to kiss him again.

**Aww, how cheesy I'm aware but I thought that after all their drama they deserved a bit of cheese. Story's not quite done yet but my next one will be about Victor and his soulfinder Leah :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
